


Entwined

by Airspritegal



Category: Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, But I am tagging anyway, Hero and Villan ship, Like I don't even know if it really is?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: "Everyone knew from a young age what mysterious scars showing up on your body meant and Jackieboy was no exception." Jackiboy man hid his mark well, keeping it from any and all prying eyes. When the person apparently destined to be his soulmate finds out things take a strange turn.
Relationships: Anti/Jackieboy, Antisepticeye/JackieboyMan, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting half finished in my docs for like ever. I don't even really like the ending at this point, and I may eventually add more to this. For now I marked it as complete but I may come back to it.

His feet pounded on the ground, his breath coming in harsh pants. The falling rain added an echo to his symphony of sounds, water lapping at his heels with every step. Roof to roof he moved, bright blue eyes trained on the street below him. Why had he let him leave on his own? Why hadn't he paid more attention? There! There he was! Jackie leapt from the roof, landing next to the lone figure, water soaking his ankles.

“Schneep!

The doctor jumped, hand on his chest in surprise. 

“Jackieboy? What are you-”

“You know we're not supposed to go off alone! What were you thinking!?” Jackie cried. 

Henrik raised a brow. 

“Jackie. I am a full grown man. I am all-”

“Henrik he's on the move again! He'll come after you!”

“Oh no hero.” A new voice spoke up from the shadows. “It's not the good doctor I'm after.”

Jackie and Henrik froze and turned in unison to face the far end of the alley they were standing before.

“Anti!” Jackie hissed as the glitch materialized, grinning maniacally. 

Jackie threw his arms out, pushing the doctor back a little.

“Go! Go!” He commanded quietly. 

Henrik opened his mouth to argue but one look from Jackie silenced him and he hurried away.

Anti laughed, voice echoing around the hero.

Jackie glared at Anti's form shifted away and into the shadows before materializing right behind him. 

“Jackie! So glad you wanted to stay with me!” He said, the mocking tone of his voice so strong Jackie flinched away.

“What do you want Anti?”

His teeth clenched and he let out a sharp breath through his nose as Anti laid a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it away but Anti only tightened his grip.

“Truthfully? I wasn't expecting you to show up before I had a bit of _fun_ with the good doctor but that's alright.” His voice pitched down. “I can work with what I have.”

Jackie turned to punch him but found himself swinging into empty air. He gasped as he stumbled and looked around wildly. 

“Missed me.” Anti whispered into his ear before Jackie found himself flung backwards. He hit the wall behind him hard and landed in a heap on the ground. He stood slowly and growled, looking around for any sign of the other. He felt the water dripping down his face and internally cringed at the frigid feeling but shook his head and focused on finding the glitch. 

Jackie turned and his hand shot out, managing a hit on the advancing Anti. The glitch gasped and hopped back, mismatched eyes narrowed as he cradled his cheek for a moment. He vanished again and Jackie didn't have a chance to react as Anti was suddenly launching his whole body at the hero from the shadows. They both went down with a splash and Jackie, when the air returned after being knocked from his lungs, struggled violently. Anti was straddling the hero's stomach, smirking down at his struggle. His body was glitching and each one sent a small spike of electricity through Jackie's body, causing him to shudder. His breathing was harsh as he tried to ignore the shocks and pain. Jackie managed to get a hold on the other and attempted to shove him off.

“Not so fast her-” the glitch's voice cut off suddenly and Jackie looked up in surprise. 

Anti sat there, frozen above him. His hand was only inches away from wrapping around Jackie's throat and the hero had no idea what was stopping the glitch. He watched as Anti's expression, at first a dark and maniacal grin, slowly morphed into a kind of confused anger. 

“What the hell…? What the hell?” The glitch hissed as he scrambled off Jackie and moved back a few steps. He kept his eyes trained on Jackie’s… face? No it was something about Jackie but it wasn't his face and the hero didn't know what had Anti so horrified. Anti shook his head and vanished, leaving behind a small cloud of neon green pixels that slowly sputtered away 

Jackie slowly climbed up, eyes narrowed in confusion. He shook his head to try and dry his hair even a bit, before he started out of the alley. He couldn't begin to guess what had caused Anti to suddenly flee.

He stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to him and he rushed to the window of a nearby shop, hands pressing against the glass. In the darkened reflection, he saw the pink puckered scar going across his throat and his stomach lurched. He'd covered it up that morning! He… he… Had rushed to help Henrik and didn't set the cover up. His eyes widened in horror and he put his hand over the mark. 

He looked around and saw nobody around and he sighed slightly in relief. He moved and started back home through the still falling rain and cool air. He made it home without real incident and quickly rushed in and slammed the door. He heard footsteps rushing towards him and, unable to tell who it was, he reached up and covered his throat again.

When Henrik was the one to rush to his side he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. 

“Schneep…” he breathed quietly.

The doctor frowned deeply and looked from Jackie's hand, still resting on his throat, and back to his face. The hero looked away and lowered his hand, quelling the doctor's fear of an actual injury. 

“He saw it…” Jackie Mumbled quietly.

Henrik's face fell. “What… did he say?” He asked in a whisper.

Jackie shook his head. “He was confused and then he just left…" Jackie explained. He saw Henrik open his mouth and he quickly added "I just need to think for a while…”

The doctor opened his mouth once again but Jackie shook his head. He turned and started towards his room, only slightly calmed by the quiet call of 

“This will be alright.”

As soon as Jackie closed his door behind him he leaned heavily against it, slowly sliding to the floor. He cradled his face in his hands and tried to breathe evenly. This was a nightmare come true; the worst case scenario. 

Everyone knew from a young age what mysterious scars showing up on your body meant and Jackieboy was no exception. The hero knew it meant the universe had given you the hints you needed to find your soulmate. So when Jackieboy could explain every scar, or at least the ones that actually managed to scar him, he simply figured he didn't have a soulmate, some didn't after all. And others had lost theirs early in life as once a scar vanished or was gone before being noticed then the soulmate had passed. There were even rare reports of people having more than one soulmate which, with the myriad of scars that had to leave, it made things much more complicated. It wasn't until Anti had seemingly appeared from nowhere to antagonize the hero that his thoughts changed from being sure he didn't have one to being sure he did.

_It had been not long after arriving that the glitch became a constant source of annoyance for the hero. His full range of abilities was unknown even then and he started by robbing and looting, along with antagonizing Jackie and threatening him at all hours. The hero had found himself on numerous occasions wishing to just destroy the glitch, but that wasn't his style and so he refrained. Anti had gotten more daring, opting to go after bigger and bigger hits. But, even then, Jackie had noticed a distinct lack of deadly harm done to anyone involved. Sure there had been reports of mental harm, hallucinations and there were 'injuries’ that vanished when out of the glitch's range. The hallucinations had affected some more than others but no one was ever physically or lastingly harmed, as far as Jackieboy knew. Anti did take a liking to going after the people Jackie was known to be close to, or those the glitch discovered he was. The only person he ever seemed to actually physically fight was Jackie himself, though even then the fights more resembled a school yard tussle than actual fights. They'd throw a few punches, or wrestle, under the guise of hatred, and then Anti would glitch away; claiming victory._

_It had been a few months after Anti had shown up that the quiet day was shattered by the shrill screech of the police scanner Jackie kept on his person. He jumped in surprise but was quickly back to himself and rushed out the door._

_The report had been brief, very little information. It had simply said that there were two men reported, one holding a weapon to the other. Jackie could feel his heart sink as the report came again. ‘'Visual has been lost by the reporting party’ followed by a street address again. Visual lost meant they had moved somewhere isolated and things always took a bad turn at that point. Jackie rushed towards the address and found a small alleyway. A young woman across the street was still talking nervously into her phone. Jackie looked at her and she pointed into the alley. The hero nodded and rushed to the entrance, freezing upon seeing what was happening at the other end._

_Anti seemed to have been cornered by a rogue officer. Jackie had shown up just in time to see the officer, claiming retribution for some action or other that Anti or at least his hallucinations had caused; swing his blade and catch the seemingly shocked glitch across the throat. How the officer had cornered him or how he had even managed to harm him was beyond Jackie's thought process at the time. He had rushed over, nearly body slamming the officer aside and knocking the knife from his grip. The man fell to the ground with an agitated grunt. He stood, watching the officer groan for a moment before deciding the knife was far enough away that, for the moment, it was safe._

_He looked to Anti then, the glitch having collapsed to his knees quickly, hands pressed against his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The attempt was in vain as the dark liquid leaked between his fingers and down his throat. He looked up at Jackie and for the first time the hero saw fear in his face. The glitch opened his mouth as if to speak but no sound came out, aside from a sickening, gurgling gasp._

_Jackie knelt before him and reached out, hands gripping the others shoulders. Anti moved his hands from his throat to Jackie's arms, pushing weakly as if to make him let go. His body buzzing and sending the feeling of pins and needles up Jackieboy's arms. After a few moments Anti's hands fell away and he leaned weakly into the hold before his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed._

_“Hey. Hey. Its fine. You're fine.” Jackieboy said as calmly as he could. He pulled the glitch to him and cradled him to his chest. Why was he doing this? He could let whatever was going to happen, happen. Claim ignorance and be rid of Anti once and for all. It wouldn't be hard… But the hero knew he would never be able to do so. His instincts too strong to allow anyone to die, besides, had Anti even really ever hurt somebody. Did he even really want him to die; to cease to exist?_

_The ambulance and police arrived mere moments later and taken both Anti and the officer away. Jackie had answered a few questions as best he could before he too was on his way. Upon walking into the house, quiet as everyone was still out and about, he cringed as the sticky feeling of his body finally set in. He changed his course from the kitchen to the bathroom and almost immediately started the water. As it heated and steam began to fill the room he stripped himself out of his uniform and turned to throw it into the hamper before he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Blood coated the front of him, from his neck down and he made a face at the sight._

_Stepping into the shower he let the water wash away the dirt, grime and blood that coated his body. He watched the brown water wash away down the drain and he let out a deep sigh. He let his mind wander as the heat enveloped him. Before,he would have said he hated the glitch in a heartbeat. He wouldn't have even had to think about his answer. But, after seeing the fear, the desperation for help in Anti's eyes, something snapped in his chest. A pull he couldn't explain, to help Anti. To comfort him and protect him. He put his hand over his chest and found his heart beating fast against his ribs. When Anti's expression came again to his mind it sped up even more and he let his hand fall away. He would have to talk to Henrik about this. Maybe Anti's glitching static had done something to up his heart rate_

_After a lot longer than anticipated, he turned off the spray and exited the shower. As he towelled off his hair he glanced in the mirror and froze. Across his throat was an angry red mark, blatantly visible against his pale skin._

Jackieboy was snapped from his memories by the creak of the floor a few feet from him and his head shot up, eyes flying open. He was leaning against the door, no one could get in! But, standing about three feet away was Anti, his fists clenched at his side, lips pulled back in a snarl. As soon as he realized Jackieboy was looking at him he shot towards him, kneeling before him with a knife Jackie was sure he hadn't had before, pressed to the still shocked hero's throat.

“Wipe it off!” Anti snarled and Jackie starred in confusion. 

“What?”

“Wipe it off! Get rid of that fake scar! What Is this… Some type of new tactic against me?” The rest of Anti's words were lost as Jackie slowly reached up and wiped at the scar. Like he knew would happen, nothing changed. The puckered pink scar still stood proud across his throat and with how they were sitting, its twin was nearly perfectly reflected back from Anti's own throat 

“No! God damn it, no!” Anti hissed. Jackie watched as the glitch pushed himself back and growled, standing and pacing back and forth in front of the hero, body almost seeming to strobe as he glitched angrily l. “This isn't happening! _You_ cannot be my… _NO_!” He shook his head, hands tangling in his hair. 

“Anti…” Jackieboy said quietly. 

When the glitch looked at him again Jackie almost jumped in surprise. The expression on Anti's face had bypassed angry, bypassed furious and had somehow settled into distraught. 

“I don't have a soulmate! I.. I _can't! I can't!”_

Jackie watched as Anti growled and advanced on him again. He leaned back down over the hero and narrowed his eyes.

“I cannot have a soulmate! I don't deserve one! Even the universe thought so! This _has_ to be some kind of tactic to-”

Jackie reached up and wrapped his arms around Anti's shoulders, pulling him to his knees between his own splayed legs. Anti was shocked into silence as Jackie pulled him closer, arms tightening around his shoulders.

“Why not? What's wrong? We’re...apparently soulmates so maybe we can…”

Anti pulled away and shuffled back. Jackie let him, frowning. 

“Don’t touch me. Stop patronizing me! I don't have a soulmate! Monsters don't get soulmates!”

Jackie frowned. “Anti… you're not...”

The glitch glared at him, though Jackie noted he hadn't stood to get away yet. “Oh, and I suppose you really would just accept this so quickly!?”

“Anti… I've had this mark for months, just like you. I long ago came to terms with it.”

“But you hate me! You _have_ to hate me!”

Jackie only shook his head. 

Anti seemed at a loss, staring at the hero with blank mismatched eyes.

Jackie moved to his knees and then shuffled closer until, once again, he was face to face with the glitch. 

“If I hated you I would have let you die back at this time.” Jackie motioned to the scar on his own throat. “But I didn't. Then I figured it out…”

“Why hide it then?”

Jackie was surprised by the question and was quiet for a few minutes. 

“Well, hero?”

“For your sake. I didn't know how you'd react…”

Anti narrowed his eyes cynically. 

Jackie smiled a bit. “It's true! I didn't think you'd take it to well… With our history… you trying to kill me and all..”

Anti had the decency to look ashamed and lowered his eyes.

“I never would have killed you… I had way too much fun fighting you..” He muttered, cheeks flushing.

Jackie blinked in surprise, not expecting the confession from the other. 

At the silence Anti glanced up nervously. Jackie attempted to placate him with a gentle smile before his eyes moved down to Anti's throat and the smile faded.

Jackie reached out towards the glitch again, thankful when he didn't recoil, and touched the scar on Ant's neck. 

“I'm sorry… About this. If I hadn't been so surprised when I first got there maybe I could have…”

Anti straightened up and watched as the hero ran his fingers across the scar, his touch gentle. Jackie studied the mark carefully. His emotions were torn between sadness and something else that the hero couldn't place.

“Then you wouldn't have known…” Anti murmured absently as Jackie stroked the scar again, just as gently as before. 

“Isn't that what you said you wanted?” The hero asked quietly. “That you cannot have a soulmate? That you didn't have one at all?”

Jackieboy felt Anti shiver beneath his touch, breath hitching audibly is his chest,and he paused his movement. There was a question on his tongue but he swallowed it quickly and instead his hand moved and brushed into Anti's hair. 

“Jackie…boy?

He was leaning closer and Anti still wasn't recoiling away. The hero was so close he could feel each exhale from Anti brush his lips. He hesitated and his fingers released their gentle hold on Anti's hair. If he wanted to pull away, he could. 

The glitch didn't move away, instead he lowered his eyes to Jackie's lips, licking absently at his own. Jackie took that as a cue to move forward slowly and gently pressed his lips to Anti's. Anti relaxed into his touch and kissed back. 

The hero pulled the glitch closer, lips never parting as his other hand grabbed Anti's shoulder gently. Anti's hands stayed nervously at his sides, unsure of what to do with them. After a moment Jackieboy leaned away, watching as Anti absently tried to follow him, eyes closed. 

“Anti…”

The glitch opened his eyes, and looked up at Jackieboy with a glazed and hazy look. Jackie was surprised and tilted his head at the expression. 

“Are you alright? Did I upset y-” he was cut off as Anti quickly shook his head, seeming to snap back from wherever his mind had gone. The glitch reached out and grabbed the front of Jackie's shirt and pulled him closer, pressing their lips back together. His arms wrapped around the hero's shoulders after a moment and he pressed as close as he could to Jackie. The hero was knocked off balance and fell back, just catching himself on the door with a thud, the other hand flying to Anti's hips to steady him from the sudden fall. 

Anti pulled back and braced his hands on the door on either side of Jackie's head. His cheeks were uncharacteristically flushed and he looked down at the hero with half-lidded eyes. After a moment he seemed to, once again, come back to himself as he pushed himself back and moved away, expression falling into wide eyed disbelief.

“D..don't do this to me! Don't…Don't lie to me like that! I don't want to feel those things for you if you'll just turn me in and leave!”

Jackie sat up and watched him as he curled into himself, leaning against the bed. The glitch's body was strobing again, in and out of focus. Jackieboy shuffled closer and reached out, hand connecting with Anti's arm. 

The glitch jumped and looked at him quickly. 

“Anti.. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't… turn you in okay? Calm down.” It was strange, the hero nearly choking on his words. He shouldn't be trying to comfort his villain, shouldn't have been basically making out with him, but he was and he'd craved every second of it. Now he was craving even more, but he wouldn't act until Anti expressed his own desire for anything else.

The glitch uncurled his body and seemed to relax a small degree under Jackieboy's touch. The strobing effect seemed to stop but Jackie could feel tiny sparks of electricity shooting up his arm. 

“Calm down.” He repeated gently. Anti let out a slow breath before he fully relaxed, the electricity that Jackieboy had felt before fading away. Jackie lowered his hand and let it fall away from the glitch who watched silently as Jackie laid it back in his lap. 

“You’re really okay with this? With me?” 

Jackieboy nodded, smiling reassuringly at the other. 

Anti’s expression seemed to suddenly change as he turned to face the hero quickly. 

“Prove it!” Anti commanded. 

‘What?”

“Prove it.”

Jackie leaned forward, causing Anti to lean back against the bed, eyes locked with his own. 

“Fine.” he said as he pressed his lips once again against the glitch’s. Jackieboy pulled Anti as close as he could, arms moving to wrap around the other’s waist. Anti’s arms snaked around the hero’s shoulders and he felt one tangle in his hair. He moved his hands up Anti’s sides, under his shirt. Their lips melded together and Jackie’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he felt more than heard Anti let out a muffled moan. He pulled back and Anti met his eyes with that same half lidded stare from earlier.

“Proof enough for you?” The hero asked and Anti scoffed. 

“Not even close.” 

Anti dove back in, lips crashing back against the hero hard enough that he feared them bruised. The hero didn't hesitate to move his hands back to Anti's hips, gripping gently at the flesh beneath them. He kissed back, body pressed close to Anti as Anti himself pressed close as well.

Anti's hands tangled once again in the hero's hair and Jackieboy gasped as a sharp pull sent a small shock of pain through him. Anti took the chance to press forward with the kiss, tongue snaking into the hero's mouth.

Jackieboy moaned around the intrusion and kissed back with as much fever as Anti himself, quickly taking control back. The pair finally separated and Jackie couldn't help but smile at how disheveled Anti looked, knowing he wasn't much better.

He stood and Anti looked up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. Jackieboy reached down and pulled him up by the arm before stepping forward, making Anti step back. The back of his knees hit the bed and Anti fell back with a gasp. He looked up as Jackie waited until he settled before climbing onto the bed, straddling his waist, hands on either side of Anti's head to hold himself up. He leaned down and kissed Anti again, pressing the glitch slightly into the mattress. He pulled away after a moment only to press a kiss just below Anti's jawline. 

Anti tilted his head, subconsciously giving Jackie better access to his throat, a low moan issuing from his mouth. His breath hitched when Jackie bit down on his pulse point and his back arched, his hips pressing against Jackie's. Jackie groaned under his breath as he leaned away. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. 

“Tell me to stop.” He muttered.

“Huh..?” Anti muttered, looking up at the hero. 

“Damnit Anti… Tell me to stop before we.. Before I…” he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Anti's shoulder. “Before you regret this all…”

Anti was quiet, unmoving and tense. Jackie let out a small nervous breath before he leaned away, looking down at the glitch. He started to sit up when Anti grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down.

“I didn't say stop.” The glitch almost hissed, his eyes looked up to meet Jackie's directly.

Jackie was almost taken aback, eyes widening a bit and lips opening and closing a few times. Before he managed to find his voice there was sharp and desperate rapping on the door.

Both his and Anri's gaze shot to the door. Anti's face paled and Jackie looked down at him just in time to watch his expression darken and with the all too familiar wave of green pixels, he was gone. Jackie fell to the bed with an oomph of surprise. 

The knocking came again and Jackie slowly rose from the bed and moved to the door. He all but threw it open and met the worried eyes of Henrik. 

"You vere not answering me." He said slowly. "Is everything alright?" He tried to subtly look over Jackie's shoulder.

Jackie nodded and glanced behind him at his empty room.

"Yea. Everything is fine." He said, turning back to Henrik with a small, lopsided smile. 

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Next time 'round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752417) by [Murder_Schmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Schmurder/pseuds/Murder_Schmurder)




End file.
